All he wanted
by svuonlybabes
Summary: All Elliot ever wanted was Olivia. When Liv hires him back, he thinks he's finally found his chance. But Olivia isn't so quick to forgive, or forget. Elliot's rage and jealously slowly build, and he begins taking it out on Amanda. Later Chapters will have trigger warnings, this story is gonna have lots of twists, and you'll be wondering where I'll take it next!
1. Chapter 1

Snow covered the sidewalks, shimmering white and fresh, it laid like a beautiful blanket over the city of New York. The sun hadn't shined the morning after, instead it was replaced by a light gray colored sky, it was still bright outside though it was gloomy.

The squad room was unusually busy for this time of the year, usually shorter days, and colder nights kept the creeps inside. Olivia had her hands full with Noah, and the squad, and could use some extra help just for these few months.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I need you to watch Noah for me tonight as well." Olivia spoke into her desk phone, a sadness in her eyes as she wished to be home with her son. "Fin, get in here please." Olivia demanded politely from her desk.

"Yea, Liv." Fin walks in almost instantly.

"We gotta hire someone else." Olivia says throwing a file on her desk.

"Yea, I can agree with that, Sarge." Fin says looking at Olivia's worried face, "Who do you have in mind?" He asks as he opens up the file and looks through it. "What the hell?" Fin says in confusion when looking down at the file.

"Look, it's not my first choice either, trust me, but he already knows the ropes, so we won't be set back while trying to train him, plus, no one else is able to fill the position for one reason or another." Olivia explains, her voice cracks a bit thinking of the way he had left her the last time.

"Well there won't be no warm welcome coming from me." Fin says as he sighs, throwing the file down on her desk, "You sure no one else can do it?" He asks as he gets up.

"I'm sorry Fin, but we have no one else right this moment." Olivia said her eyes glistening.

"It's not your fault, Liv, I'm sorry if I seem angry with you, it's just, I hate what he did to you, to the squad." Fin says before leaving Olivia's office.

* * *

><p>Olivia's hands were like heavy weights, she could barely lift them to dial the seven digit number. Her breathing became more rapid, and her heart raced as she heard the rings through her phone.<p>

"Hello, whose this?" The voice came piercing through her ears.

"O-Olivia." She chokes up after a long pause, and him saying "Hello?" about a dozen times.

"Liv?" He wonders.

She could tell even through the phone that he was taken back by her voice, "Yea, Elliot, it's me." Olivia says quietly.

"Well, H-How you been?" He begins to question her, as he hadn't spoken to her in so long.

"Fine. Look, I know this is short notice and all, but I was wondering if you could come in, and help with a few cases, we are short staffed, and I know you were looking to come back." She states coldly, she wasn't ready to forgive him, she wasn't ready to get back to the way things were, if they even could go back.

"Sure, Yes, of course." Elliot exclaims with more emotion than Olivia. "Should I come in today, I can be there in about two hours." He asks, and Olivia hears him shuffle on the other end of the phone.

"Yea, that would be great, you can meet the newer Detectives, and fill out the paperwork." Olivia says before hanging up. She couldn't take him saying something like 'I can't wait to see you.' or 'It'll be nice to catch up.' she just couldn't.

* * *

><p>"Alright, Amanda, Nick, come over here." Olivia demands politely. She's standing next to Fin at his desk, they can tell something is up, and by the way Fin's face looks, it can't be good.<p>

"Whatsup?" Amanda asks, folding her arms in front of her chest, her face etched with concern.

"We had to hire a new, well an old, Detective. He worked he before, for a long time, and then he just up and left us one da-." Olivia was cut off by Fin, he could tell her emotions were getting the best of her.

"He's Olivia's old partner. Now, he's a damn good cop, but he's not much of a man, the way he left Olivia, me, and the rest of the unit, I have norespect for the dude as a man." Fin states.

Amanda and Nick aren't sure what to say, so they just nod. "He'll be here soon, and I just wanted to let you guys know." Olivia said forcing a half-smile upon her face.

* * *

><p>It was a little after 4 in the afternoon, Elliot Stabler come through the elevator doors. Suddenly Olivia felt like she had been transported to the past, he had that same silly smirk on his face, and his tie was on slightly crooked, something only she would notice. Her heart was surely pumping out her chest with each step he took closer to her, she was sure she was smiling, even though she so desperately wanted to be furious at him, and with good reason, she just couldn't, it was something he had done to her, like a trick or a spell, and she just couldn't be angry around him.<p>

"Hey there, Liv, you look great." He says, arms wide open for a long overdue hug. Olivia hugged him back, and she couldn't help but never want to let him go, she knew deep down she shouldn't let him off the hook this easy, but maybe she could pretend for a moment.

"You look great. As always." He says to her, and only her, he's gazing into her eyes, and his hold on her is strong.

"Thanks, El." She says lightly, a smile still on her face, "You haven't changed a bit." Olivia says, suddenly snapping herself from his _magic. _"A bit.." She says almost immediately saddened, and anger begins to boil inside her, as she remembers all those nights she had cried for him on her kitchen floor.

"Huh?" Elliot questions confused by her sudden and drastic mood change.

"Uh, Amanda, can you come here for a minute please." Olivia says motioning Amanda over with her hand. "Elliot, this is Amanda Rollins, she's been here for three years now, she's a great addition to the team." Olivia introduces Amanda proudly to her old partner, "and Amanda, this is Elliot." Olivia says with less enthusiasm.

"Hello." The Georgia peaches southern drawl comes out.

"Hey, how are ya?" Elliot asks shaking her hand.

"I'm great, thanks for asking, and you?" She asks to be polite.

"So much better than I was yesterday." Elliot says looking at Olivia.

"and this is Nick Amaro, he's also been here for the past three years." Olivia introduces as Nick walks by.

"Ahh, the famous Elliot Stabler." Nick says sarcastically, waving as he walks by. He didn't wanna befriend Elliot, especially after knowing what he did to the squad before.

"Getting the cold shoulder from the guys, huh?" Elliot tries to joke around with Olivia and Amanda.

"Funny guy." Amanda sassily says.

"Rollins will you get him set up here, I got some things to take care of." Olivia asks.

"Of course, Liv." Amanda says pointing Elliot to a desk.

"Thanks." Olivia says heading back to her office.

* * *

><p>It's late now, most everyone is gone, but Amanda and Elliot. The computer kept crashing on them earlier, and Liv was desperateto get him to work.<p>

"Thanks for not busting my balls as much as the guys did today." Elliot says to the young blonde detective.

"Look, I understand, everyone messes up, but we love Liv, and though we don't know exactly what happened we know enough. Nick and Fin are just being protective." Amanda explains.

"Well, thanks. I would never hurt Liv again." Elliot says as he types.

"Yea, well, keyword is 'again'." Amanda says.

"Yea." Elliot says quietly.

Amanda turns around to grab something from her desk, when suddenly Elliot grabs Amanda by the arm, "Why do you call her that?" Elliot asks, anger in his eyes.

"Let go of me." Amanda says trying to pull her arm from his grip.

"No, why do you call her 'Liv'?" He questions one more time, his grip tighter.

"Elliot!" Amanda screams, pulling herself from his grip, she rubs her arm, where his hand was. "What the hell was that?" Amanda asks, taking a step back from him.

"Sorry, Amanda. It's just, that-that was my nickname for Olivia." Elliot tries to excuse himself.

"So, you don't ever do that again." Amanda says, again not sure what to say in the situation she's in.

"Please don't tell anyone." Elliot says as Amanda walks away.

**Please read & review, got lot's of twists coming up! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for some great reviews! They're the best motivation for any writer on here, so keep them coming if you like what you read, or if you didn't.**

It's early the next day, Olivia, Amanda, and Fin are the only one's their right now.

"Hey, Thanks for getting Elliot setup last night." Olivia says to Amanda, as she hands her a cup of coffee.

"Oh, it's no problem, Olivia." Amanda couldn't believe she just said her whole name, it felt un-natural, like calling your mother by her real name, you just don't do it.

Olivia cocked her head to the side, a confused look on her face as she asks "Did you just call me Olivia?" She asks because to her it's no big deal, but it was still weird.

"Yea." Amanda replies, "It's just, Elliot, he told me-" Amanda didn't finish her sentence as she had caught a glimpse of Elliot walking into the precinct.

"He told you what?" Olivia questions Amanda.

"Oh, nothing, I don't even remember now." Amanda lies.

"Hey you two." Elliot says with a smile as he puts down his coat, and coffee on his desk.

"Hey, we got a case, I want you and Fin on it." Olivia instructs Elliot.

"Liv, can I talk to you for a minute?" Elliot asks quietly.

"Sure, what's a matter Elliot?" Olivia asks, arms folded across her chest.

"You aren't mad at me, are you?" Elliot asks, but he already knows the answer, he just wants Olivia to lie to him.

"No, Elliot, I'm not mad at all, what would make you think that?" Olivia says sarcastically.

"So you are mad at me. Look, Liv I'm sorry for what I did to you, and Cap, and all the others, but you don't understand, I had to." Elliot tries to make excuses.

"Look, I don't wanna hear this, Elliot, just do your job." Olivia says as she trys to walk away.

"Okay, okay, but hey, please let me work with Amanda, at least she can get along with me enough so we can do our job." Elliot pleads.

"Fine, take Rollins with you." Olivia says, not knowing what she had just done.

* * *

><p>Amanda sets beside Elliot in the patrol car, she's not really worried about what had happened the night before, she just figured it was stress, and the pressure of coming back after the way he had left. She tries to figure him out as they drive past tall brown buildings covered in snow, and ice.<p>

Amanda turns her head, she's now staring at Elliot, and she can tell he noticed her, "So, you and Olivia?" She wondersout loud.

"What about us?" Elliot asks, keeping his focus on the road.

"Did you two date or something?" Amanda asks.

"What would give you that idea?" Elliot asks, his voice grows deeper and Amanda can sense that she's pushed a button.

"Uhm, just something I've heard circling around svu since I started." She says trying to brush it off, she looks away from him and back out the window.

"and are you a lesbian?" Elliot questions the young blonde.

Amanda quickly turns her head, but doesn't say a word. Elliot can tell she's appalled by his question, and in his mind, she's already answered his question, "That's what I thought. Great. Just great, I'm working with a dike." Elliot says rudely as they turn into a parking lot, in front of the applewood apartments.

Amanda bites her tongue before she spits out something rude back to him. It had struck a nerve with her, as it should. "Let's just get these interviews done, how about that?" Amanda says as she swings open the car door, and slams it behind her.

* * *

><p>Forty minutes have passed, and Amanda's ready to head back to the precinct, Elliot on the other hand insists on being five more minutes with a man <em>accused<em> of child rape. Amanda stands outside the man's apartment, she call's Olivia to let her know they're about to head out, "Hey..yea, we are about to leave. Yep, Elliot's talking to him still, insisted on it.." Amanda's eyes are wide, and she quickly hangs up on Olivia, as she hears the crashing of furniture and people from inside the man's apartment.

"What the hell?!" Amanda yells as she enters the apartment. She see's Elliot on top of the man, punching him in the face viciously. "Get off him!" Amanda demands Elliot.

"Look go back outside, I'm handling this." Elliot says to Amanda as he throws another punch to the guys face.

"You can't be doing this!" Amanda yells as she begins to try to pull Elliot off of the man.

"Get off me, dike bitch." Elliot says angrily before knocking Amanda to her feet.

"That's it, I'm calling Liv." Amanda says as she gets up, and pulls her phone out.

"NO!" Elliot shouts, grabbing the phone from Amanda's hand, "That wasn't a smart move, Rollins." Elliot says as he gets up, and heads angrily towards Amanda. "I'm about tired of your dike ass already." Elliot yells in Amanda's face, as he grabs her by the wrists pushing her into the wall.

"What? are you Jealous, El?" Amanda says taunting Elliot.

Before Amanda could blink, she was on the ground again, he had punched her in the gut, causing her knees to buckle beneath her. He grabs a fistful of her blonde hair, forcing her to look him in the face, "If you tell, I'll kill you." Elliot spits out angrily.

Amanda looks up at him with hate in her blue eyes. She get's up, a hand wrapped around her aching abdomen, and walks out.

"Same goes for you, you fucking creep." Elliot says to the man who is still laying on the ground, holding his bloody broken nose.

Amanda is sitting in the car, she watches as Elliot walks towards her, she's shaking, but she's trying not to show how much fear she's really in. Amanda finches as he shuts his door, she can only think about one thing and that's that she has to let Olivia know.

**This was kind of just a 'filler' chapter, whatever that really means :p but i hope you still enjoyed it, and just know that it get's worse from here, and not just for Amanda. :O**


End file.
